Kisses and Star Wars
by yritan
Summary: The Sheriff and Melissa watch Star Wars and talk about the supernatural... Basically this is how I think Melissa and John will get together, because they WILL;) Then there's Scott and Stiles reacting to the "getting together" in the end.


"So... Are you alright?"

"Huh? What do you mean?" John questions, and turns his head to look at Melissa who's sitting next to him on the couch of the McCall house. They're watching the first part of the original Star Wars trilogy. He loves Star Wars (and to his delight, he's managed to get Stiles into it, too), and once he heard Melissa had never seen it, he made her promise to watch it with him. So they ended up in her place because A) she has better TV, and B) Melissa offered to make dinner and since John cannot cook to save his life, he agreed. Even though he would have liked to do something for her.

He takes a moment to adore her (nonono, he's not infatuated with her at all), and finds himself captivated by her eyes. They're so brown and big and full of warmth. She's so, so beautiful, and he's not surprised to see himself falling for a woman like this once he got over Claudia. Melissa is just so... Perfect. She's funny and she's smart, and also kind and loving, and she really is gorgeous with her hazel eyes ( yeah yeah, again with the eyes, he knows.) and her high cheekbones and... He catches himself staring at her lips, and he moves his gaze quickly back to her eyes (yes, still the same eyes he internally worships every time he sees her), hoping she doesn't notice.

"Well, I just thought..." Melissa starts. She doesn't seem to find the words, John notices, and pauses the movie, to let her have the time to think about what she's going to say. "With all this supernatural stuff around us, around our sons, it's just really hard to find normality in life anymore." She finally says, and John understands. Oh how he wishes he didn't though. Every time John sees Stiles come home his body full of bruises, he thanks God that his son even came home. When he asks where Stiles got them, his son is supposed to answer that he got into a fight with a student in school (of course John doesn't think _that's _acceptable), not a werewolf, or a kanima, or a banchee or whatever was the supernatural enemy at the moment. Everything is so _wrong_ in his and his sons life that he's thought about moving, many many times. But he knows Stiles wouldn't accept it, and John a little selfishly knows that he wouldn't be able to leave the woman of his dreams behind. So they continue to live this dangerous life in this dangerous little town full of freaking _werewolves_. So, yes, John understands. Too well, he thinks.

"I'm still not used to it." Melissa says sadly. "This morning when Scott cut himself, I offered him a plaster and... And he said it'd heal!" She cries, and her eyes start to water, and John finds himself just nodding helplessly. "And it's just another reminder that my son is indeed, a werewolf and..." And that's when the tears from her eyes fall. And John just reaches a hand to wipe them, but she leans into him and he wraps his arms around her instead. "I just wanted to know how you were dealing with it, I mean you just found out recently and all...", she sobbed, and for a while, she kept shaking in his arms, crying silent tears. Having no clue how else to comfort her, he hugged her tighter and just whispered "It's okay" in to her ear over and over again.

He doesn't know how long they sat there, but when she pulls back he looks at her, and simply says "You still have me." And she smiles, and leans in and Holy mother of God, kisses him! For a few seconds he just sits still, until his brain cells finally start working again and Oh God, he's is kissing Melissa, he's waited for this for so long, never truly believing it would happen. So when she parts her lips he slides his tongue in and it's so perfect and-

"Mom!"

"Dad!"

"Dude!"

"I know!"

They break quickly apart because, God damn it, it's Stiles and Scott. Stiles and Scott. This. Is. Not. Good. At. All.

_"Mom!?"_

_"Dad!?"_

John looks at Melissa, who looks absolutely terrified, and John knows the same look is mirrored on his face too. The boys were not supposed to find out like this. Not when he isn't even completely sure there _is_ something to find out. The boys, who are still standing at the doorway, are just opening their mouths, but no words come out, even from Stiles. They just keep looking at each other, and then John and Melissa, until finally Stiles seems to find his voice (his son never disappoints) and rests his gaze on Scott's face.

"Dude, your mom and my dad! I'm still not over this _actually_ happening, but you totally owe me ten bucks!" and a huge grin spreads over his face. "But you said it'd happen next year!" Scott complains, and finally the two step in to the room. "No, see Scotty," Stiles tells him as he slides an arm around his shoulders "I said it'd happen next year at the latest... Wait, is that Star Wars!?" And then Stiles guides Scott in front of the TV, and they sit into the little space that is left on the small couch, between Melissa and John (intentionally, John knows) "Scott, this is a perfect place for you to get to know the wonders of Star Wars. Dad, Melissa, do you mind if we start from the beginning of the movie? No? Thaaank you", Stiles says, grabs the remote, and just like that, it's okay. They don't mind. They even bet on it. _This_. And John finds himself grinning like an idiot, and just pats Scott's shoulder next to him. This is the happiest he's been in a while, and it's just so _right _when Melissa slides her hand in his behind the couch and he _knows_ this really is a _thing_, and oh, now he just sounds like a teenage girl. But when he looks at these people, his family, he knows that this is _normal_, and he doesn't need anything else. He then starts praising Star Wars enthusiastically with Stiles, and the Stilinkis fill in the McCalls on the amazing piece of art that is called Star Wars.

* * *

**A/N: So wow, that was the first fanfic that I've ever written... I hope the characters weren't too OOC (Recently learned what the term means since I'm very new here, but I had to use it!:D) Anyways, there's a thing that you _just might have_ noticed: English is not my first language. Yeah, so, I'm pretty sure it's full of mistakes that escape my poor Finnish brain's language skills and I'm sorry about that. Really. The two languages are so different that sometimes I find it hard to express myself because I don't always know if something that you can say in Finnish is valid in English :/ And now I'm starting to question everything I just wrote here... :D**

**Please, please review, was it praising or criticizing, I appreciate both:)**


End file.
